Deals, Wheels and Love Reels
by SecretSparrowTodd
Summary: Continued from fourth movie. Jack is desperate to get back on board the Pearl. Angelica is determined to get Jack into bed. And Barbossa is keen on killing the two of them. Read more for this is an awful summary! Rating will probably go up!
1. An Artful Partnership

**Hi! This is chapter one of (hopefully) a good PotC story. I wouldn't say I'm brilliant at writing...but if you like it, my job is done ! I've been missing writing Sparralicas so I NEEDED to write this first chapter. This is carried on from the end of the fourth movie. And yes this IS a Sparralica! So... less chat... more story!**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own the honourable Pirates of the Caribbean. (Slightly offended D=)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: An Artful Partnership<strong>

The sun beamed down over the bustling port of Tortuga, the humidity intensifying all those within its arms- mostly whores and pirates.

Being humid, the Earth brought no wind.

No wind meant no sailing.

And no sailing meant more pirates trapped on Tortuga.

One pirates (who had cleverly predicted the sudden change in the wicked weather a few days prior), was staying in the most popular pirate tavern of the entire port, sat in a flimsy oak chair, hat tilted over his eyes, legs crossed over the timbered table where his boots rested.

Any 'normal' pirate wouldn't have even passed a glance over the man, thinking him to be purely sleeping, but in actual fact he wasn't.

His most faithful (but not exactly _trusted) _friend sat next to him, glaring in utter frustration at the bobbing object inside the clear bottle before them, slowly sipping his rum.

They were attempting to notice of the ship in the bottle caught anyone's attention.

The 'Captain' pirate seemed keen on selling their entire 'fleet' they'd obtained whilst on their quest to the fountain.

Well, considering none of the two got any years from another, they deserved to gain something out of the trip. So they were both very content with their gain.

They may have wanted to sell their fleet however the whole part of the act was to keep one bottle for themselves. They desired what was inside, and needed to find out how exactly to get it out.

Their selling scheme _was_ intelligent, like how the Captain knew that a few days before pirates would start to flock to land, therefore they needed to head for the biggest pirate port in the Caribbean- Tortuga.

This particular pirate may have been regarded as 'mad' but there was no doubt whatsoever that he truly was expertly cunning. No doubts at all.

In this particular plan most buyers would know how to use their product, consequently showing the two sellers how to actually get into the bottle. They hadn't been successful yet- no customers.

"Shall we give up now, Jack?" the grubbier of the two asked.

The one named Jack didn't move and lowly replied, "No. Not until I've got what we came for, Joshamee."

Joshamee sighed and slumped back in his chair, slightly bored. Surely... some alcohol would resolve his boredom...

"More rum then?" he asked, knowing the answer would be positive.

Jack grinned. His friend could tell he was by the slight amusement in his voice. "Aye, Gibbs. Silly question..." Gibbs shook his head and stood up, knowing he'd better get a move on. He turned to leave... "...You're buyin' though!"

Gibbs turned back and shot him an icy glare. He turned again and grumbled some sort of insult but Jack couldn't be bothered listening.

"Oh and- make mine a triple mate!" he shouted after the grubby man, gaining another venomous stare from the chap. No _wonder_ he felt so narked around his captain!

Jack let his head fall back, carefully leaning it on the wood panelled wall behind him. His eyes slowly shut, his tri corner hat slipping further down his nose.

He loved being in the tranquil part of the tavern, he never usually found a place to be alone that much... especially with lady pirates around...

But this was enjoyable. So blissful...so peaceful...so..._quiet_.

He was lucky he'd got the place all to his lonesome...he needed time to think. Once he'd got his Pearl back everything could go back to what it was. Before he'd met Hector Barbossa, _obviously_.

When he got his beloved ship back, there would be no more of this. No more lingering on land. No more uncomfortable situations aboard another pirate's ship (unless he's raiding it).

'_No Jackie... there'll be none 'o that... jus' you, y' crew an' yer magnificent ship...'_

He smiled at that moment, seeing his dream ship, his dream crew... his dream _life. _

"_Excuse me."_

He frowned, trying to cling onto his daydream and ignore the oddly familiar voice, suspecting he was imagining it anyway since it was that of a Spanish female. Yet in his mind he could not picture the woman on his Pearl... so he couldn't have been imagining her voice...

She cleared her throat.

"_Hey! Are you dead or are you going to answer me?" _she growled loudly, slamming her hands on the free space of the table.

He jumped from the sudden vibration, causing his hat to fall onto the table, his eyes revealing an angry (but _very_ beautiful) thirty year old female with cocoa brown curls and shadowy maple eyes.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Lost for words are we?" she asked, holding a smug smirk on her pink pouty lips. He smiled. "Almost..." he breathed, shocked at the woman's presence at that moment. "...you look...umm..."

He paused when she sat on the chair opposite him, studying him with venom and... Something he couldn't quite register...

"...great..." he finished, hypnotised by her being. "...I'm actually surprised you're even sat this close t'me after wot meself did t'ye." She forced a smile. "Oh don't worry Jack..."

He let out a sigh of relief...

"...I'll get you back..."

He inhaled sharply.

"...No one leaved me on an island to rot and doe, Jack. You are _not _helping yourself by acting like you are surprised that I am here." She whispered, haunting him with nothing but words.

He frowned and opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, struggling for the right thing to say.

"...I...I.. I am _NOT _acting!" he pouted childishly, taking his feet from the table.

The female narrowed her eyes. "Why are you here, Jack?"

He slightly shifted his gaze to the 'advert' of the ship in a bottle on the table next to her, and then accidentally made the mistake of meeting her eyes with his.

"The... _No reason."_

She lifted an eyebrow.

"Well... that ye should know anyway..."

She smiled evilly. It grew when she saw him clench his teeth in pain, just as her sharp pointed boot added pressure to his crotch underneath the table. He quietly whimpered in pain but still held a clumsy smile... almost showing her the amusement she hadn't realised she was sharing with him.

"Tell me what you are doing here." She ordered, releasing from the stabbing pain he was trapped in.

He sighed, bringing on his 'believable-but-not-exactly-true' persona he often portrayed successfully. "Fine. Look Angelica, the only bloody reason I'm 'ere is t'find a brothel... –AH!-"

Her metal toe capped boot collided into his privates, causing the usually so charming and laid back captain to curse rather loudly in a torture he hadn't experienced before.

Angelica twirled a ringlet around her finger, cheekily flirting even thought she'd just full on kicked him in the parts she'd only dreamed of seeing...

"Tell me..." she whispered dangerously, rubbing the heavy, cold toe of her boot down over his groin...taunting...warning...playing.

Jack swallowed.

"I need t'find someone who can get me ship out of that bloody glass obstacle." He admitted, sighing with relief when her foot removed itself from his balls.

"You can't get it out?" she asked, trying to hide an amused snicker. Jack's puppy dog eyes fell to the floor and his cheeks rushed a glowing rose. "No. I can't..." he said quietly, through gritted teeth, really trying to cool his temper with the pirate sex goddess...

"I know someone who can help you." She said, catching a laughter aching breath. Jack sat up straight and flicked his gaze back to her glittering flames.

"Why are y'suddenly so keen on advisin' me, love? Not two minutes prior to this y'were gonna insist on bruisin' me nether regions...again...and even more...as they are now _temporarily _out of use!"

She rolled her eyes, finding it completely hilarious underneath.

"I can get your Pearl out of a bottle, Jack. It is _simple_."

His eyes widened and a hopeful grin played over his lips...which Angelica's eyes were quickly diverted to before acknowledging his stupid question.

"'Ow?"

She sighed heavily.

"I cannot tell you."

He scoffed, sighed and slumped back down in his chair. "Bloody 'ell."

He placed his hat upon his head and fixed his eyes on hers. She smiled before she could stop herself, showing the glint he'd first fallen in love with in her dark irises.

He could remember their night of seduction clearly; it was unlike _any _he'd ever experienced (in a good way). They'd never gotten as far as he'd wished to. Not even as far as removing their bottom half of clothing. He'd craved more. He _still _wanted more. His maroon eyes skimmed over her olive skinned face, and then her neck and shoulders, then the top of her heaving chest...

"Alright!"

He'd given in. And she knew it.

"Wot do I 'ave to do?"

She launched herself forward, arms reaching out. She grabbed handfuls of his waistcoat and shirt, ignoring the long navy blue overcoat on his back. She pulled him roughly towards her and leaned in subtly, so they both met in the middle of the table.

Jack swallowed, slightly sceptical about accepting the content of the easily arousing woman's offer...

"Jack..." she breathed, fluttering her long spidery eyelashes against his bronzed nose, brushing over his lips with hers, causing the drowning Jack to feel his recently abused crotch tensed enormously.

"...all you have to do..."

Her smooth lips carefully guided themselves over his mouth and down his haired chin, enjoying his flavour. She hated him for the things he'd put her through but she loved him..._ god she loved him! _The taste of him made her wish she hadn't maintained her virginity... she'd resisted him?

She sighed in frustration and left a kiss on his bottom lip.

"...all you have to do is make me first mate."

She looked into his lively maroon eyes. He was phased put, he looked like he was drunk –only not on rum, on the single feeling Angelica could make him feel.

After no response she took it he'd been imagining them together... or undressing her in his mind... she tended to do that over him too... secretly though...

"Jack?"

He shook his head with a dazed expression. "Hm?"

His eyes widened when he played back what she'd said.

"First mate? I couldn't do that! Gibbs is the best! The one and only!"

Angelica shrugged and let go of his shirt, pushing him back down into his seat. "Oh, alright then. I'll just leave you to get the Pearl out yourself then." She stood up and turned, honestly thinking of leaving at that point.

"No! No! Wait!"

She turned immediately and found Jack standing bolt upright, hand lightly gripping her upper arm, wearing an emotion that displayed 'I-need-you' (and that could have multiple definitions).

"First mate? Are ye sure?"

She nodded.

Jack grinned and cleared his throat. "Not... _co-captain _then?"

Angelica gulped. He wasn't _seriously_ offering...?

"Because that position is there if ye be wantin' it."

She frowned not believing this was as straight forward as any other deal she'd accepted before. "What's the catch Sparrow?"

"Nothin'! No catch! It's co-captain o' nothin' else!" he quickly replied, almost beginning to sound like a begging dog. She turned to look at him properly, face to face.

"Fine. But no catch means no tricks- _okay?"_

Jack grinned and drew an 'X' with a pointed finger over his chest. "Cross me 'eart." She narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

He held out his hand, sealing the deal officially.

"Do we 'ave an accord?"

She hesitated for a few seconds, hoping to god she was doing the right thing- well, who else was there to go to?

Her father was dead and gone.

The nuns would never accept her _again._

And Barbossa was a cur and an enemy.

Only Jack.

Despite the fact he'd marooned her on an island, she'd actually found herself beginning to feel forgiveness towards him.

Why? Because he was always there for her. Somewhere in the woodwork.

He would always take her on. _Always. _So letting go was another matter...but that wasn't what was important to would NOT go next time. Oh _NO._

She smiled, happy with the deal and then shook his calloused hand firmly.

"Agreed." They said in unison, nodding their heads.

He grinned again and sat back down. She turned to leave him. "OI! Where y'goin'? We 'aven't 'ad a drink yet! Oh an' Gibbs needs t'know the agreement."

She sat back down.

"No he does not. Jack, only I and you can know about this, okay?"

Jack refused by shaking his head.

"That wasn't part o' the deal. If 'e don't know then 'e an' the crew will be confused..."

"I know that. But people will come after us Jack-"

"Why?"

"Hello? I am the _daughter_ of Blackbeard! _BLACKBEARD! _My father's enemies will seek out their revenge by killing me. And their revenge includes killing all those who are my friends too..." she bit her lip. "...or lovers."

Jack froze.

"That includes me then. And one of these avengers, 'e's the one legged man? Barabossa?" She nodded. He gulped and nodded.

He put on a smile. "Well then. No one need be knowin' our agreement. For both our sakes. I'm really glad I didn't lose you for good on that island..."

She opened her mouth to reply but was rudely interrupted.

"Jack!"

His dark eyes slowly tore away from hers.

"Gibbs! Where 'ave y'been y'scabby goat? Guess wot?"

Joshamee dumped the load of togs on the table, careful not to hit the ship in a bottle on his way. Gibbs smiled at his best friend obviously not noticing the familiar Latin blooded female (he knew that Jack had developed more feelings for since marooning her) sat across from the eccentric fellow.

"What, Jack?"

"We're gettin' the Pearl out!"

"Ay? 'Ow?"

Jack grinned and gestured towards his old flame.

Gibbs froze with shock.

"With Angelica."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for actually making it to the end! I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can! I owe you all a rum... but unfortunately... *turns out pockets* ... I'm all out. Sorry guys : **

**I'll make it up to you by posting more chapters soon! Please review, I love to hear what you think!**

**SecretSparrowTodd, Forever in your gratitude ;)**

**Keep writing, reading and reviewing! xx**


	2. The Revelation of Feelings

**Thanks to :**

**amor pela vida****, ****D, potc fan,**** Unicorns-and-Pirates, ****Tris, potc, Help my cat is attacking me, Dianne, xxx, ****thedoctorandriver****, ****EllieLovettBovine****, ****laura****, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest and Guest (Please leave some sort of nickname or something, I can't thank you enough if you don't leave me any names!)**

**For reviewing! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Revelation of Feelings<strong>

"Her...Eye... Eye-s..." Jack murmured, sleep talking as he lay on one of the rattiest bed's anyone could ever have made. "... Rum, I like rum... 's g-ood...Wha? Wha's... Oh..."

Angelica huffed out an annoyed breath and sat up in the bed next to his...

Why? Why did _she_ have to be the one who shared the room with him? Yes, she understood that the inn's rooms were _all _fully taken apart this double room but... Why couldn't Gibbs and... his _majesty_ have shared? Why did Jack insist on having her there, as if now she had returned, he couldn't cope without her presence?

_'You know that he can't,'_ a familiar voice inside her head told her.

He rolled onto his other side, wincing his once peaceful face, into a mash of confusion and misunderstanding.

"...'ove you." he murmured, words half muffled and lost from the cushion his head lay on.

She rolled her eyes and turned over to face him, taking a cushion from behind her head. "Make another sound," she whispered fiercely, eyes now half shut due to her sleep deprivation. "And I'll _hit you_ with this..."

He let out a dreamy, muffled laugh... as if hearing her through his mind's ears, those hidden, secretive and devious ways he had of listening to her... She swore those ears were only used to listen to her.

She growled tiredly and threw the stuffed cushion at him.

The ruffled pillow hit his chest, causing him to jump out of his sleep.

"_Gah! Wot?_ Wot's goin' on? Ay? Where am I?"

Angelica smirked and closed her eyes, playing the ignorant and innocent as she curved up into her sleeping position.

He sat up on his elbows, frowning at Angelica in wonder and speculation. It was silent all around apart from the two of them breathing - and whatever riot was going on outside a mile or so away, in the heart of Tortuga. He sniffed and scratched his beard, obviously thinking... About what? No one could care to guess.

"Come on, I know ye be awake," Jack stated loudly moments later, smirking over at her. "Even as clever as you are, y'can't throw cushions _at handsome pirate captains_ in ye sleep."

She tsked and sat up, eyes bright and fully awake. She didn't look over at him, just crossed her arms over her chest and huffed.

"What is it you want Jack?" she hissed quietly, eyes narrowing.

"You know wot, why can't you just tell me?"

"Well why can't you just tell _me?!"_

"Ay? Tell you wot?"

She turned her whole body to face his direction. "You don't know why I'm here? Why I am helping you? Why I am bailing you out? Oh look... bailing you out, yes, _again!"_

He shrugged, deep chestnut orbs boring into hers with intense exploration. He opened his mouth and in a small action he said,"...No. No I don't. I don't know why y'even can stand t'be around me, Angelica."

"You see everything," Angelica whispered, staring at him in disappointment. "Yet... you see nothing at all."

"I'm..." he frowned and pouted, contemplating her quote. "I'm not... _blind!"_

She rolled her eyes and flung herself around, turning her front away from him.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, still sitting up to face her back, in admiration of the deep maroon locks that tumbled down her spine. "Perhaps I am blind."

Angelica frowned in confusion, but didn't turn to show him her concern. His voice was so small, so soft... so sympathetic. It had taken her by surprise. He sighed and lowered himself back down onto the mattress, brown eyes studying the peeling mosaic ceiling on the roof above.

She winced as she heard a weary, unbreakable silence bubble up between them - it was unsettling, and worrying, for she knew Jack hated silences too.

"What would you do, if... if I was dead, and so was my Father, meaning... you could never get the Pearl back?" she wondered, heavy eyelids dropping, as her thoughts seemed to merge into what she was actually emitting from her mouth.

"Hm?" he answered tiredly, sitting back up, expecting her beautiful face to greet him, yet she did not move a muscle. "I... er... Well... I'd be fuc_- alone."_

He was glad he retracted his curse word, as she turned over, still not fully opening her eyes and smiled at him a little. He could tell she was half in a dream, half in reality from the dreamy, faraway look upon her well defined features.

"Alone?" she breathed hoarsely, reaching out an arm towards the opposite bed, resting her delicate fingers on his chest, presumably where she felt his heartbeat thumping faster and faster. He hoped she didn't notice, he didn't think she did. Damn, it was so stupid that he couldn't control his heart rate whenever she was around... How could he feel so attracted, both mentally _and_ physically to her, after the wars the two of them have had in the past? And they weren't petty, meaningless ones either...

"Alone, ha," she said softly, with a little chuckle. "You could never be alone, Sparrow. There's loyal friends, crew and _wenches _surrounding you every place you go, there's no way in hell that you could ever feel alone."

Jack winced, eyebrows knitting as his eyes landed on her fingertips that were carefully drumming on his chest.

"Perhaps," he considered, closing his eyes and sighing deeply, as if something had truly hurt him badly. "On the outside, things seem obvious, do they not? But inside, it... it's different. It's a pain that can't be spoken, like I have a piece of treasure lost... another page missing in my book. It doesn't 'elp that I always seem to break someone's 'eart wherever I go either."

"Usually _mine," _she stated, smirking as her eyes shut nonchalantly. He found himself smiling at that, holding his callous palm over her limp arm reaching across to him.

Her hand stopped moving and not another sound came from her, other than her gentle, reassuring breathing. Jack's smile broadened as he looked over at her peaceful, unbothered face; he lowered his head and brought his lips to her numb hand, still placed on the skin of his chest. He placed a soft, lingering kiss on her smooth, olive skin.

He smirked, letting his head roll back and hit the pillows behind him. He closed his eyes, drifting to a world of cloudy, wondrous dreams.

On the bed opposite, Angelica propped her eyes open, smirking evilly. She could still feel those tender lips of his on her skin now... she knew he'd been smiling too. This was just a game to him, he thought he'd never get found out...

Her eyes shot down to just below her collar, and smiled courageously at the iron cross necklace around her neck.

It wasn't there just for a show of her faith...

It was also the key to Jack's freedom, to the Black Pearl.

How coincidental that she happened to bear said item; she was just as important as the key itself, meaning she was more to him than Jack thought. That would impress him in the end...

Angelica smirked again and lifted the iron crucifix to her pink lips with her free hand, mouth pressing a kiss to it in a proud smile.

Tomorrow would not just be another revolution of the Earth...

It would be the day Captain Jack Sparrow redeemed his freedom...

The day he would claim what was rightfully his...

Yet, he'd unintentionally bought more than he'd bargained for.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! Thanks for getting to the bottom! Sincere apologies about me abandoning this story, but do not fret! I am now slowly ploughing through, and to be honest, I will be updating this story (along with some others that have been abandoned) regularly from now on. I just had to update this one... It seems pretty popular haha XDD<strong>

**SecretSparrowTodd, forever in your gratitude ;)**

**-Keep writing, reading and reviewing! xx**


	3. Hypnotic Glances and Broken Silences

**It's been too long... But now another fic has ended I have more time to focus on this one! YAY! **

**Thanks to the following! :**

**Pirate Addicted, Skewbald, cat, 11 Guests [PLEASE leave a username when reviewing, it just seems nicer thanking you in some personal way :)], a.m567, Unicorns-and-Pirates, Sabina and Whohoo.**

**Reviews... YOU KNOW I LOVE THEM! ^-^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Hypnotic Glances and Broken Silences<strong>

The next morning, Angelica ideally would have awoken to the gorgeous natural sounds of Tortuga as it was always so quiet and fresh due to the rowdy pirates sleeping off their hangovers. Or she wouldn't have even minded (which she knew there was less chance of), if she'd woken up to the deep, hoarse voice of Captain Jack Sparrow.

Unfortunately though, this _was _Captain Jack Sparrow she was with. So her ideal fantasy was never going to become existent... _ever._

Instead of being cooed by his wonderful voice, she was _rudely _disturbed by the wooden door flinging open, hinge creaking violently as it hit the wall and stayed there.

Angelica scowled and rubbed her eyes, hearing the sound of Jack's curses as he (from what she'd gathered) roughly tugged something heavy - or _reluctant - _into the rented room.

_"Bugger! Bugger bugger bugger!" _

She groaned, cracking her eyes open, annoyingly having to face a rush of unwanted sunlight and the blurry outline (she was still tired) of a frustrated pirate.

"What are you doing?" she asked lightly, not finding her fury yet as she was still too damn tired.

Jack let out a high pitched noise from his surprise and stopped struggling with whatever he was doing."Ay? Er... me? Nothin' darlin'." he replied shortly, turning back to the object he was pulling in order to whisper something crude to it.

Angelica rolled her eyes, stretched up her aching arms and sat up over the covers. Now that she could see more clearly, she saw that he had his back facing her, forcefully tugging on a rope made from malting animal hair; If Jack took a few more steps back, she knew he'd end up bumping into the bed... and probably falling onto her - Not something she wanted to deal with right now.

"For god's sake!" she screeched, now finding her anger as the exhaustion passed. "Just tell me what you are doing before I find out myself -"

Her eyes widened and she watched him in confusion.

"Gotcha!" he cried victoriously, giving the rope one last pull, revealing what was on the other end of the rope.

Angelica blinked. And then frowned in bewildered frustration.

_A goat._

No. Not _a _goat.

_Some _goats.

Jack, with a clumsy smile on his lips, tied his end of the rope tightly to the iron leg of Angelica's bed, eyes on her.

"Mornin'!" he greeted her casually, as if nothing was surreal; her eyes ignited with irritation and annoyance. "Apologies f'waking ye. There was no other way of gettin' 'em in here."

She blinked a few more times in confusion, deep seductive eyes widening.

"Why... Why have you... brought goats in here?!"

He took a step closer, his smile falling.

"I need the Pearl back, don't I?"

"And how will three goats win back your beloved?"

"Well, it's worth a try."

"No its not-"

_"Captain! I be present with the trumpet!"_ a familiar voice interrupted, Gibbs making himself known by rushing into the room. He held a pouring hourglass in his other hand, although he seemed to be more proud of having a trumpet, as they were harder to come by.

"Ay, _finally_ Gibbs!" Jack replied, grinning inanely as he turned his body to face his first mate, seemingly losing interest in Angelica. "Ye didn't steal it, did you?"

Gibbs opened and closed his mouth a few times, narrowing his eyes in thought, "Eh... _borrowed, shall we say."_

Jack smirked, motioning his head over to the goats, who were now chewing the side of the mattress, and quite enjoying it. His friend nodded his head, smiling and opened his mouth to say something -

"What are the two of you planning on doing with... _that?!" _Angelica butted in, their little ingenious scheme now foiled by the lady's input. "What do you possibly think, or wish that you would gain from all of this?!"

An eerie, awkward silence sliced the room in half. One half was furious, yet amused which was the side Angelica was on. The other half was drained of hope, and now quite a saddened atmosphere which was the side where the male pirates were present.

The two men looked at each other, eyeing one another childishly - as if they were secretly exchanging their thoughts just by their glances.

"The Pearl," they eventually replied, in unison.

Angelica didn't show how hilarious she truly found the two of them, and instead let out a half growl, half sigh and prised herself up from her lying position on the bed.

"Have you heard yourselves? You're _idiots!_ Now for god's sake, I will get your heap of wood out for you Jack, before I kill one of you."

Jack swallowed, drew a line in the air across his throat, with the tip of his finger, widening his eyes at Gibbs. He then dropped the odd emotion and swivelled his body around to face her, plastering a huge, joyous smile on his mouth.

"Ye be needin' to give that trumpet back Gibbs." he said, talking to his first mate behind him, rather than the Latin blooded beauty he gazed upon before him.

"Aye, and then I'll be gatherin' the crew together. I rounded 'em up last night. They'll be ready fer inspection whenever ye be ready to set sail Cap'n."

Jack grunted in response, wafting his hand towards his friend's direction, still staring at Angelica who had now noticed that he was somehow mesmerized by her.

Taking the gesture of Jack's hand as his dismissal, Gibbs ran out of the door behind him without another word, forgetting to shut the door on his way out due to the fact his hands were full.

Jack moved closer to Angelica, sitting down on the edge of the bed, next to where she was sat; He couldn't bring himself to skim his eyes off her, it was like if he looked away for one second, her perfection would just rust and decay... and be gone forever. Yet he knew that it would always be there, haunting him to a point of enchanted oblivion.

"Thank you," he whispered, feeling as if his rogue personality was ripped out of him and hung up in the air until he felt lifeless and light headed. One of the goats trotted subtly around to the side of the bed that he and Angelica occupied. It looked at Jack for a moment and then nuzzled his leg, but he didn't seem to realize.

Angelica nodded, sliding herself nearer to him so they sat side by side, shoulders touching.

"We had a deal Jack, I could never go against that."

He frowned in thought, nodding just as she had to him - and in that moment he'd just noticed how close she'd gotten...

The goat made a weird baa-like noise, making Jack turn his attention from the woman who was driving his senses mad. It began chewing on the leg of his trousers, and Jack let out a childish girl-like yelp as he yanked himself away from the animal.

Angelica smirked, shaking her head with amusement.

He cleared his throat, ignoring the teeth mark in his bottoms and looked awkwardly back at her.

"Er... I be leavin' the goats as payment f'the room." he decided quickly, their eyes meeting again, the strange pulling feeling emitting from her coming over him again.

"I mean, we don' need them creatures anyway," he continued emptily, in a trancelike state as he focused on her eyes. "They'd jus' slow us down. And there be rumours of our _one legged avenger _makin' port 'ere in a few days. Or maybe less."

"Don't be so worried Jack," she breathed, face nearing his own which made his breath shorten and catch silently in his throat.

"I..._won't."_ he replied quietly and hesitantly, his brown pools lowering to explore her pouty lips.

She noticed his change in glance, and took advantage of it. She leaned her body in closer, staring longingly at his averted brown-maroon orbs - she wished he was just look back, just so they could get lost in one another once again.

She neared him even more, and soon, her tender pink lips brushed over his own smooth, wonderful ones.

Jack's eyes widened with shock and he instantly broke out of his intoxication because of her brash action. She looked disappointedly at him, yet he didn't notice as he'd looked back down to the goat by his feet.

_You've let her in again now..._

"I think we should make a move," he said, breaking the solid silence. "Er... as in we should move away from 'ere. I meant that one, not the other meanin'..."

_You know you want to though, _he thought, wishing over and over he'd just let her move that little bit further... and he'd forget about everything. But he knew that in a way, the near kiss was a decoy - she was stalling him for the Pearl, or that's what he thought.

She looked down at her feet and huffed.

She'd played the waiting game for long enough.

Now was the time she'd let Jack have his Black Pearl.

But she knew that their upstanding deal would not last with him. He would say he forgot or... it would mysteriously 'expire'.

No. It wouldn't happen this time.

This deal was for life. She wouldn't go without a fight.

The Black Pearl would be back soon.

And so would those deep, engraved feelings for Jack she'd purposely cut out of her thoughts.

She was sure he had them for her too.

That was her plan of action - Give him the Pearl, get in his good books... entice him every now and then... and then without supposing it to him, she would collect personal proof to decide if those feelings were truly there.

For once, this plan would work.

And Captain Jack Sparrow would be hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Gosh... I am TIRED XD Sorry if there is spelling mistakes or bad blunders... because I have no idea about them and can't be bothered checking, as its 23:38 and I'm pooped xD Please review, because I love them, and to be honest... If there are no reviews, I won't rush to update. And... there are some pretty coolio chapters coming up! ;)<strong>

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed ^-^**

**SecretSparrowTodd, Forever in your gratitude ;) **

**-Keep writing, reading and reviewing! xx ~**


	4. New Crew, Old Ship, Same Captain

**Thanks to the following reviewers:**

**AlyKatt, Skewbald, tim, SparrowFreedom, sabina, sab13, fresco, a.m567, sophie, cat, brisa, and all of the wonderful guests! :D**

**Please Enjoy.**

**I do try to make it enjoyable XD**

**You've bribed me with reviews for another chapter... KEEP THEM COMING ^-^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: New Crew, Old Ship, Same Captain<strong>

The new crew was awaiting their inspection when the easily mistaken _couple _arrived at the docks, Angelica following Jack from behind as they walked over the gangplanks.

"Where be the ship?!" one crew member shouted, Jack stopping in front of the line of men.

Jack eyed them all, nodding his head approvingly. They weren't too bad. Well... He'd seen worse, and none of them appeared to be drunk to extent that they couldn't actually stand up.

"Good see that one's not blind," he said quietly to Gibbs, who was frowning at the row of pirates. Angelica rolled her eyes when no one noticed her presence, and soon, because they were so into deep conversations with one another, they hadn't realized the absence of the Spanish flame.

That was, of course, until Jack turned around and saw her briskly walking away, down a slanted ramp that connected to the main gangplanks. Clearly it led to the beach as there was quite a bit of sand he could see at the bottom.

As Gibbs resumed telling the new crew the ship's rules (of which being offensive and crude towards the woman of the ship was the main issue), the pirate captain subtly shifted away, quietly and quickly doing his signature walk as he followed the runaway damsel.

Angelica was sat cross legged over the sand, eyes narrowing as she gazed at the bobbing Black Pearl inside the bottle that laid before her on the opal mound sand. When she heard hurried footsteps and shouts from a certain pirate, she couldn't help rolling her eyes. That was the only time Jack was predictable... Whenever there was something he truly wanted, she always calculated what he was going to do.

"What are you doing?"he asked quickly, eyes glaring at her as if she had transformed into an alien creature.

"You really think the Pearl wouldn't crush us all, if I took the whole ship out over there?" she asked, laughing amusedly when he dropped his eyebrows and regarded her comment in confusion.

"Just get it out of the bloody bottle," he whined, almost like he was an impatient child - which he was.

Her smile dropped and her usual annoyed look was back, which was never missed by Jack. She slipped her boots off, bare bronze feet laying over a bed of pillow-like sand. "Take off your boots," she instructed, smirking to herself as he reluctantly did as she said. Now feeling too hot because the open beach had no form of shade, he shrugged off navy blue jacket, hat falling off as he turned towards her.

She stood up, the bottle in her palms. He still looked deeply bewildered and Angelica couldn't help but smile. She shoved the ship into his hands and the darted away from him, racing over the sand as fast as she could without slipping, heading towards the cyan blue shallows of the sea.

"_Oi!_ Where you goin'?" he shouted, oblivious to the giggling crew members watching the scene from the gangplanks above. Jack, still unaware of their 'audience', shot after the female pirate (who was at the shoreline now), sand scattering as he slipped every now and again.

The crew were roaring and laughter... and Gibbs couldn't help an amused grin. It _was_ pretty funny...

Angelica turned around, rolling her pants up to her knees as she delved further into the water. Her eyes widened with surprise when she found a running Captain Jack Sparrow charging towards her, his feet skidding to a halt before he actually bumped into her...

If he had, he would have been dead meat.

She didn't say anything, although she wanted to. She just reached up to the back of her neck, pushing her flowing dark locks out of the way so she could find the link that connected the necklace together.

"What are you -"

"_Don't. Say. Anything!" _she hissed, the iron cross necklace falling into her smooth golden hands as the link clicked undone. If she got any more annoyed, she would no longer be able to hold her tongue, and it would create more of an interesting soap opera for the crew... Which was _not _something she wanted to deal with.

"Looks like you needed me after all," she said under her breath, yet she knew he'd heard from the clumsy, amused grin he'd plastered on his face. She couldn't pretend that she didn't like it...

Jack brought himself closer, the stormy bottle tightly clasped in his protective hands. She looked down at the item and held a stem of the iron cross in her hands, eyes landing on the wider, solid end of the bottle.

"Once I have it in my hands, you swim out and I'll throw it to you."

"What? You're going to _throw _the Pearl?!"

She smashed a hole into the rounded end of the bottle, twisting the metal necklace around to take out the whole of the thick glass pane. Shards of glass scraped against her skin, drawing blood but Angelica ignored it, forcefully pulling out the ship with black sails.

Once the pirate ship was completely out of the bottle, Jack dropped said object out of his hands, tossing it behind him, not caring to look where it landed.

He looked at the toy-like Pearl curiously, forgetting about the fact he'd been told to swim further away from the shore.

"Jack," she addressed firmly, snapping him out of the fascination for the small version of his ship.

"Sorry," he said, already running through the knee deep water, soon wading through sea that was waist high.

'_She'd better be a bloody good throw...' _he thought as he turned back to face the shore, now treading water as the sea bed was now further below him.

He watched as she raised her arms above her head, squinting her eyes from the sunlight as she aimed for the bobbing pirate. His breath caught and eyes widened in shock as she sent the ship flying into the air, seen as only a mere blur to Jack. He raised his arms and opened his hands as the ship began to drop down in front of him. Luckily, Jack launched forward to catch it inside his palms before it hit the surface of the water a good two metres in front of him.

It turned out her throw wasn't _that _bad.

Jack grinned and waved his arms up in the air, showing Angelica that he'd caught the Pearl.

"Got it!" he shouted, and she nodded, hearing the crew rolling on the floor laughing behind her. God, once they were on the ship she would give them _hell. _

"Don't drop it!" a young one shouted, louder than the others. Angelica frowned and turned away from Jack, spotting the boy stealing stuff from Jack's coat. She gasped and began to run out of the water, furious with rudeness of the lad.

"¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Fuera!"*****she snarled, racing out of the shallows.

Jack frowned at her, "Where are ye goin'? Oi! What do I do now?!"

When he didn't get an answer he lowered his arms, hands almost dropping the ship into the water - fortunately Angelica turned back to face him at that moment.

"Sparrow! No! Do _not _let that ship fall into the water!"

"What- Why? - Whoa!"

He lost balance (even though he was in the water) and fell back, fingers still gripped onto his ship, taking it under the water as he sunk under the surface. The crew were howling in laughter, pointing at the white splashes that blurred into the blue water where Jack had been.

Angelica looked upon the waves, hoping for any sign of the dreadlocked pirates anywhere... And there was none.

"Jack?!" she called, her mood becoming more and more worried.

The crew stopped their amused snorts behind her when there was no answer, turning into scared, concerned murmurs. Gibbs blinked a few times, trying to work out what had just happened

"Jack?!" Angelica cried again, running closer to the water.

She jumped, alerted as the famous, fully sized Black Pearl popped up out of the sea, water flooded out from the decks, masts and sails. She let out a relieved breath, knowing that Jack would be alright. As for the others behind her... they couldn't take their eyes of the ship in front of them... that had come literally from nowhere...

Jack was stood waving at Angelica with a cheesy grin on his face, hid form soaked to the bone with salty water. She shook her head, biting her lips to stop herself from smiling - The happiness in his eyes was clear, even from where she was standing.

"Well come on! What ye all doin' down there? Raise anchor master Gibbs!" he ordered, turning away from the shocked, amazed men that were still blinking in disbelief.

"A-Aye!" Gibbs shouted, smiling as the men said the same thing, in a hearty unison. He turned his head towards Angelica, nodding in respect. She smiled at him, then turned away.

Something told her that the adventure they were about to embark on, would be like no other she had ever been a part of in her whole life.

She should've guessed how magnificent it would be...

She _was _with Captain Sparrow after all...

But this time, she had her own plans... this time, _he'd_ be the one begging _her _not to leave...

And she'd have him in the palm of her hands.

* * *

><p><em><strong>* "What are you doing? You bastard! Go away!"<strong>_

**Hello! Chapter 5 is ALREADY being WRITTEN! Hooray! So I hope you enjoyed this chapter... There will be more... 'alone' moments with our favourite pirate couple to come, because I think that's what everyone's waiting for... Is it not? ;)**

**Bribe me again! I LOVE IT ;D**

**SecretSparrowTodd, Forever in your gratitude ;)**

**-Keep writing, reading and reviewing! xx**


	5. A Game of Bets

**Finally found some time to update, sorry for the long wait... :)**

**Amazed by the lovely reviews I'm getting ;)**

**Thanks to these "bribers":**

**Cat, tim, Skewbald, fresco, Sabina, sophie, brisa, a.m567, marina, rose and all of the Guests!**

**I offered you 'alone' time... so you shall have it, mua hahaha xD (Sorry I'm a bit crazy if you hadn't gathered XD)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: A Game of Bets<strong>

Angelica hadn't really seen Captain Sparrow since the day they'd set sail from the hearty Tortuga, the freedom, wind and tide guiding them to whatever quest they were to delve into next.

They had been following Jack's infamous 'broken' compass, and scanning the unusually calm waters in hope that Jack had found what he'd desired- although it seemed horrifically useless as the heading seemed to change whenever he closed the glossy black lid, and reopened it a second later...

Even the compass didn't know what he wanted.

His compass could only find desired objects that were actually known, and hidden for the person who held it - However, because he had no idea what it was that seemed to be missing, the compass was a pointless piece of nautical navigation.

What more could he want?

He had the Pearl.

He had a crew.

And a full store of rum.

Jack knew there was something niggling at him- he wore a spaced, faraway look as he stood behind the wheel, eyes fixed on the fairly calm water that stretched miles ahead on them, vanishing out towards the horizon.

They'd been sailing for five days straight now, which the crew didn't seem to mind because they instantly realized how much their Captain longed to be on deck of his loyal ship.

At that moment, as their unpredictable Captain stared blankly into the distance, most of them were getting on with odd jobs, like painting the banisters, cleaning the deck or fixing holes in the helm to keep busy.

Gibbs was stood awkwardly next to the lost Jack, who was still in his own little world of thoughts and feelings.

"Sir?" the first mate addressed, attempting to bring the pirate from his daze that he'd been in far too long.

"Gibbs," Jack answered, eyes not acknowledging him. "It be almost sundown. We won't port, but we'll anchor close to land."

"Aye Sir..."the first mate replied, grey eyes eyeing his Captain worriedly.

"Don't you feel like somethin' is missin'? I do..." Jack said almost emptily as he began to think out loud.

"I don't know Jack... _Should there_ be some'in missin'?"

There was a slight silence.

"_No_."

He frowned, finally blinking to tare himself away from his confusion.

"The absence of said unknown item is makin' me feel... apprehensive, shall we say."

Gibbs' eyes widened and he looked at Jack, as if the man was a ghost.

"_How _apprehensive?"

Jack swallowed, raising an eyebrow in defeat, "Extremely."

Seeing as it was out of character for Jack to tell him this, Gibbs nodded; He knew his friend didn't want to say anymore on the delicate subject, and instead of staying on topic, he looked away towards the front of the Pearl.

"There be land ahead Cap'n. Should we weigh anchor? It's not yet sunset."

Without glancing at his first mate, Jack nodded twice, looking bewildered.

"Aye," he said, trying hard to put enthusiasm into his strained voice. "Weigh anchor... But we're sitting ducks."

Gibbs nodded and scurried away from him down the planked stairs, immediately barking orders at the lounging crewmen so they could prepare the anchor. Jack watched the crew hurry around the ship, setting to their sudden work with content smiles on their faces.

"Are we makin' port?!" an Irish man asked Gibbs loudly, catching Jack's curious attention over the noise of the raucous crew's labour.

_"Nay! We be sittin' ducks!" _-Jack smirked-_ "None of ye be leavin' the ship today, this just be a lil'day off! None of ye be affordin' anythin' in this port anyway!"_

All of them men heard this and paused at whatever they were doing at them time, full attention on the scruffy first mate. They all looked at him quizzically, including the Captain.

"This be_ La Martinique! Not Tortuga or Shipwreck's Cove!_ Now git back t'work! The lotta ya!"

Jack's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.

That foreign feeling of absence... It now seemed obvious what he was missing. How had he forgotten?!

"La Martinique..." he whispered, blurred memories flooding back in front of his mind's eyes. "Angelica!"

He dashed from the steering wheel, shooting down the crooked stairs to stamp his way onto the main deck. He swayed uncontrollably as he frantically turned to face the abandoned cabin; Not delaying this any further, and wanting to see if she was truly the absence he had felt deeply, he barged through the glass paned doors, carefully closing them behind him.

Jack had practically neglected Angelica... yet he felt that it had been her choice to stay inside the Captain's quarters, not his.

He just _knew _she was in there- he couldn't physically see her, but he had a notion that she was probably in the separate bedroom, that would be completely unknown and hidden to any ordinary stranger's eyes.

"I see you've took your late father's choice in _staying to your cabin," _Jack stated loudly, taking slow idle steps further into the main room.

"How did I know that you would greet me like that?" her hoarse voice called back, from the exact bedroom Jack had originally thought her to occupy. He smirked in victory and looked curiously towards the open bed chamber door.

_How tempted was he to enter that room..._

"We be anchored for the night." he hinted sneakily, turning away from the direction of Angelica to take a gander at his forgotten lodgings. From his quick observations, he could tell she'd made herself at home... Her wondrous feminine scent clung to the place like some sort of metal claw, making him want to delve deeper... and then back off in fear.

"Oh, so we are making port then?" she answered, still shouting since she'd not shifted herself from her place inside of her recently claimed boudoir.

"No," Jack quickly shot back, smirking again when Angelica hadn't butted in (she was obviously surprised). He sat on the edge of the long, grand oak table, clearly rebelling against the chairs that he could've sat on that were under the object he was sat upon.

"Why 'ave you shut yourself in 'ere love?"

"To get away from you obviously."

"Don't believe you!"

"I don't care about what you believe. I'd survive perfectly well without _anything _to do with you."

"No you wouldn't."

"Yes I would!"

Jack jumped off the table, boots landing softly over the rug. He stalked closer, to the shining ebony door which was temptingly cracked open... _Daring_ him to just go in...

"I would most gladly _bet _that ye wouldn't survive." he offered childishly, beaming a mischievous, devious grin as he paused, almost passing through the door.

"Oh yes? And what do you _'bet' _Sparrow? You have nothing of interest to me." she hissed, clearly lying through gritted teeth though Jack didn't realize it.

He placed one of his warm, callous hands flat onto the smooth black surface of the door, lowering his entrancing brown eyes to the floorboards beneath him when he listened intently. He leaned against the door lightly, glad when it didn't give out a single creak.

"And before you even _dare _to come in here Jack - because I know you're right by the door" - He looked up, eyes large with surprise - "I have a pistol on me, so don't try to sneak up on me! Now come on, if we have a bet, at least name your offer!"

Jack hadn't moved from his place at the door, yet his eyes darted around frantically in thought.

What did he have?!

Money - too boring.

Clothing - Hm, why the hell would she want _that?_

... The power to speak - Hello. That could come in handy...

Jack smirked triumphantly. If she was playing trickster, he would join in too.

"Silence," he answered simply, tarnished brown eyes burning into the door as if he could see her right through it.

_"What?"_

"I offer you my silence. Now, if you _couldn't _survive without yours truly, what do ye 'ave to offer _me?"_

Angelica sighed.

"Anything you desire, whatever would complete you and make you happy. If that means I would leave again... So be it."

Jack winced like he'd been stung and pushed the door open, tired of waiting to lay eyes upon her. He heard her surprised gasp, but didn't look up at her - he just stared down at the ground.

"Your offer is better." he said quietly, not lifting his eyes to the blushing Angelica who pulled the bed sheets over her to cover her bare, golden form.

"I-I don't know..." she stuttered, fighting with slight embarrassment of her current naked state underneath the thin sheets. "I think yours is very good. Sometimes you never shut up."

Jack smirked, bringing his eyes up to land on her body that was hidden by the opal covers, her olive skinned arms clinging around them to conceal her upper torso, her chest heaving quicker when she caught him looking.

"I could say the same for you," he said huskily, eyes unable to hide the emotion they were conveying strongly towards her.

"Shame," she commented, a little more shrilly as he began to make his way to the bedside nonchalantly. "It was you that bet your silence, not _me. _So unfortunately I will keep talking and talking, until one day I will kill you because of it."

"And then what'd ye do?" he asked, hanging his hat onto the bedpost to his right as he sat down beside her laid out body. "You'd be all alone."

"I-I-I would have this ship! And this crew! All of your money, your friends... your treasures, your stories... Your compass, your-"

"Ye know what? Ye _do _talk to much."

He leaned closer and smothered her words with his own mouth, the tender touch of his lips taking her by utter surprise. Angelica frowned in confusion, fingers gripping the sheets tightly, ensuring that they didn't fall from her chest.

No matter how befuddled she was, she didn't pull away, soon melting and finding her own plump lips reacting in the manner he was kissing her in. She let out a little moan as she felt rough, ring covered fingers sliding through her dark, tempting tresses.

Without herself knowing, her hands had stroked down his burning neck, stopping when they were placed on top of his rapid pulse.

Suddenly after a few more seconds, she shoved him off her, causing him to almost roll off of the whole bed (luckily he was able to shift back before he did, lying flat next to her).

He frowned, opening his dark eyes to face the bedrooms planked roof, catching his breath.

"Please don't Jack..." she said hoarsely, forgetting about the covers that were revealing to top half of her bronzed breasts. He didn't look over at her, still breathing in and out heavily. "Jack?"

"I'm right, _I know it." _

Angelica growled and turned away from him, frustration hitting her.

He smirked, sitting back up on the weight of his elbows.

"Love, ye know you're tempting me just actin' like this. So it isn't exactly _fair _is it?"

_"What!"_

"Is there _nothing _that I can tempt ye with?"

_'You _are _tempting me Sparrow! Just being this close to you... You have _no_ idea! You are so close to capture... I just need to ply you some more and-'_

"There is nothing."

"Ah, _that is_ a great loss... Because _I _thought..."

Jack paused, rolling onto his side to face her. He leaned closer, nuzzling her smooth, bare shoulder.

"... that being in La Martinique _would _tempt ye. It does tempt _me..."_

She huffed and whispered, "What is it that you want this time Jack?"

"I couldn't possibly say darlin'..." he breathed lowly, his moustache and goatee tickling her as he continued to nuzzle down her sweet scented arm. Angelica's eyelashes fluttered as he kissed his way back up to his starting point of her delicate, rounded shoulder.

Now he was becoming more persistent, she found him more difficult to resist...

"Jack... No. I can't do th-"

"Don't _lie..." _Jack whispered, his quiet tone changing to something low and almost hurt. At this, she moved her head to look at him square in the face, her body following, still wrapped in the covers. Before she could verbally lash out at him, he dipped his head to her collarbone and dragged his nose up her flesh, lightly nibbling on her tanned neck- he knew too well, that he'd hit her weak spot now...

He wasn't going to give up his "wish list" to her this time. If he told her, she'd either disapprove or somehow adapt _his _wants to be her own- just like she had done with the Fountain.

Jack's fingers explored her the smooth, young skin of the top of her chest, the tickling sensation making her sigh in defeat.

Damn that man! He was manipulating her... _again! _Not that she was complaining when it was like this... But she'd make she'd dominate him next time. She wasn't being his pet.

Next his mouth left her neck and his inviting lips were on hers again, her own naturally playing with his at first touch. His firm hands travelled further down, beneath the white bed sheets that clung loosely around her, the hotness and intensity of the situation suddenly on full boil. She snaked her wet tongue into his moist mouth, which he didn't seem reluctant to reject easily. He smirked against her, hearing her groan into his lips when his thumbs roughly drew lines up and down her breasts.

Angelica pulled him down closer, taking her arms from the covers to grasp his shirt and waistcoat with clawed hands. He sensed her urgency when she began to moan more often, soon pulling away for air.

"You know you're right..." she whispered, looking at him through hypnotised, desire filled eyes, breaths becoming even more frantic as he studied her intricately.

Yes, he knew he was right...

And he also knew he'd been tricked into showing some sort of feeling... Or so he thought anyway...

She moved back towards him, eyes fixed on his lips as she brushed her own against him.

He shuffled back with knitted brows, making her stop her romantic actions. He let go of her body and took his hands away from the heated sheets.

"Jack?"

He placed a peck on her lips and blindly reached for his hat, placing it carefully onto his head. He then simply sat up and stood, quickly striding away from the bed before she registered it.

"Jack! Where are you going?!"

He disappeared through the door, his footsteps shallow thuds as he crossed the main cabin.

"Jack?!"

She heard the main doors slam and that's when she jumped.

She'd been rejected? Or had he suddenly realized what he was actually doing... or had he been scared of how he felt? Or perhaps he'd remembered he had something else to do...

She couldn't think.

Angelica sighed, swallowing the lump of rejection in her throat and burying her teary eyes in the pillows that now smelt of him.

He was such a complicated man to understand.

Even when she'd get him, she knew she would never _truly _know everything about Captain Jack Sparrow.

Even then, he would remain a mystery.

Just as she was still a mystery to him...

And always would be.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, thanks for reaching the bottom, and ... OOH. How did you feel this chapter went...? And don't worry, you shall find out why dear Jackie left so suddenly soon, I promise... I love your reviews, keep them coming! I LOVE PRAISE AND CRITICISM! But mostly praise...XD<strong>

**SecretSparrowTodd, Forever in Your Gratitude ;)**

**-Keep writing, reading and reviewing xx**


	6. An Attack from Nowhere

**Heyyy I am SO sorry for the inexplicably long wait... I have good excuses I promise :**

** 1, I'd been going through a hard time (to do with bullying) and I had to get back on track. **

**2, I've had lots of exams.**

** 3, I've revisited the love of Doctor Who xD **

**And 4, I've had a busy schedule - BUT I have kept on writing and will now return and get to typing the rest of the story.**

**I want to say thank you to all those wonderful reviewers, who kept pleading me to carry on : I haven't forgotten, I've just not been feeling myself, yet now I'm back, I'm going to make this story worth following! c: **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: An Attack from Nowhere<strong>

_Meanwhile on The Queen Anne's Revenge_

Vicious knocking rapped through the wooden doors to the lair of the one legged Captain, who was slouching in his throne as he closed his eyes and smelt the abyss of darkness around him.

He had everything he wanted: The most feared ship in the whole of the existent waters, an enthusiastic and loyal crew, and a familiar enemy that once again he traipsed after for blood, money and adrenaline.

"Cap'n?"

Barbossa grunted and shot his bloodshot eyes open, squinting through the dimly lit scene before him.

"Aye, ye may enter." he called back, with that usual sense of authority he always seemed to carry with his words and wisdom.

The brittle door swung open, allowing a cheeky looking fellow to make himself present. He wrung his dirty, scabby hands together and slowly shivered when he took shy steps forward.

"I wanted t'confess something Sir." the man spoke timidly, almost like a young boy who was afraid of making his father mad. "I done a bad thing."

"Now now, Scrum. Ye know that I be not a priest or pixie that can listen to ye problems and relieve ye of ye venomous burdens... so maybe if ye just turn back around..."

Scrum stomped his foot down and cleared his throat, timid eyes finally meeting his Captain's elder ones.

"I 'ave to tell you Cap'n. Or else if I don't... I'm not sure I could live with meself." he said quietly, scratching his neck.

Barbossa gave a reluctant nod and motioned for him to go on with his story.

"When we began our journey and the first time y'told me that y'told me I was to be First Mate - I was so 'appy... And when y'set me off on that first task to rid the ship of any incompliant inconveniences within the crew... and row them to shore to maroon them... I met someone. A woman."

Barbossa rolled his eyes.

"It was _'er. _The last First Mate. I panicked 'cause she 'ad her shackles 'round my neck an'..."

"Just tell me what ye did." Barbossa said sternly, the whole mood between them returning to how it had started out to be.

"Well, she said she'd let me liveif I got 'er from the island and back to port," Scrum paused, swallowing as he looked at his Captain's icy glare. "I agreed to 'er deal, on the condition that she paid me as well."

"So ye got paid by our enemy?!"

"Not _exactly..."_

Scrum shoved his hand into his grubby pocket, fishing out a little wicker figure that bared an ancient style and coloured accessories dangling down from the dreadlock-looking hair. He slammed the familiar doll onto the desk, sliding it closer to his Captain.

"Who does it control?" Barbossa asked in whisper, even though he knew the answer through the look of the voodoo doll now resting carefully in his worn hands.

Scrum smirked and sniggered, giving the older Captain in front of him a smug stare.

_"It controls Sparrow."_

"I left," Jack whispered, frowning up at the dark blanket of pulsing stars above him. "_Why?_ Why did I do that?"

The whole ship was deserted - all of the crew were in their hammocks, and Angelica would be fast asleep by now (she was still in a furious rage at him - how could he lead her on like that and then... ugh!)... so he was alone. Back where he started.

"I don't even remember leavin'..." he whispered, knitting his dark eyebrows as he leaned back onto the wooden panels behind him, outstretching his legs over the deck. "Bloody... rum. Must 'ave been rum."

He sighed and tipped his hat over his head to shade his eyes from the moonlight, his orbs closing in thought.

"Got a bangin' 'ead ache..." he murmured (more like slurred, yet he wasn't drunk...) as his head lolled back further and a sleepy daze came over him in a sudden lazy rush. "Woonder iffff... Angeeelicaaa will ever ...forgive mee..."

His body jerked violently and he then stayed completely still, not even his lungs were moving inside of him. It was like he'd just collapsed dead there and then...

The pair of cabin door's swung back and forth as Angelica emerged from the bright inside of the ship to the dismal, discrete outside of the ship. She tossd her hair and padded slowly, lightly over each panel on the deck, annoyed when she realized the rest of the ship creaked anyway.

She carried a small glowing lantern in one hand, holding it up in front of her so her eyes could see clearly what was right before her feet. She heard light snores from the crew's hammocks and cursed them under her breath for making her look away from what she was doing.

"Jack?" she whispered hoarsely, her Spanish accent seeming softer now she was concerned. "Jack, are you out here?"

She lifted the lantern so it was right in front of her face, just so she could check the opposite end of the ship without actually going over to the other end of the Pearl. Yet her legs kept moving forward, closer to the side of the ship...

_Thump._

Angelica gaped and brought the lantern down, setting on the floor as she kneeled down to see what she kicked.

Her hands felt clothes, skin and bones... She felt a face with flesh, hair and well defined features...

"Jack?" she breathed, frowning when the light shone over his face, revealing his unresponsive coma-like state. _"Oh God..."_

She slapped his face repetitively, eyes widening when he didn't awaken.

She watched his torso to see if he was breathing.

It didn't move.

He wasn't breathing.

"Heart, check the heart..."she told herself, tears beginning to fill up in her dark brown eyes, now less full of life than they once had been before.

She felt for his pulse, pressing down hard on his wrist and neck...

Nothing.

Not a single beat.

She didn't lose hope yet; she wiped away her tears and watched him from a while, denying every accusaton that he was dead... She knew he couldn't be... h must be... _half dead._

Every second she watched him, she noticed a line of little red dots appearing on his chest, like a wound was just developing even though he was apparently 'dead'.

"_Impossible." _she muttered, frowning as the red dots joined up, forming a long bloody gash down the front of his torso; his crinkled opal shirt was now stained with scarlet blotches from the blood beneath the clothing...

What was happening?

This wasn't just someone trying out a little trick with a voodoo doll.

This was someone who genuinely wanted to kill.

She could tell that even now, as Jack laid out 'dead' before her, the he was wincing and cursing from the pain the dark magic had made him take refuge in.

He was caught in a cage of suffering.

And she had no way of breaking him out.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for getting to the bottom, I haven't abandoned this! Sorry this was so short but... More to come very shortly ;)<strong>

**SecretSparrowTodd, Forever in Your Gratitude ;)**

**-Keep writing, reading and reviewing c: xx**


	7. Complications

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it means a lot ! c: More to come! ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Complications<strong>

Blood stained Angelica's hands as she lifted (with a strength she hadn't realised she'd always held within her) Jack's heavy limp body onto the discarded bed sheets, all dishevelled from the mattress.

She grasped onto her emotions and kept herself together; she knew if she broke now, there was no hope for him and then he was more likely to die - which (and she _despised _even admitting it to herself) was not something she wanted to see right now.

The cut across Jack's chest had grown longer, the scarlet river's mouth ending just before the tip of his ribcage ended. Angelica found it haunting that not even a hurtful wince came from him; whoever was doing this was probably mentally torturing him, not allowing any emotions to be expressed for anyone to save him or to relieve him of pain relief.

She sat next to where he was laid out, stroking a hand over the oozing slash whilst the other tore a strip of material from an abandoned sheet that had previously floated to the floor.

She ripped off the top-half of his clothes, ignoring the skin of his chest underneath because she knew it would only distract her out of curiosity. She stilled for a moment, swearing to herself that she'd just seen his eyelids twitch...

Maybe not. She was being too hopeful.

Since the cut was fresh, she didn't bother cleaning it and decided to bind it straight away, awkwardly wrapping the scrap of sheet diagonally from his shoulder across to the ends of his left rib. She found it hard to lift him up so she could firmly secure it around his back, it took her a while for her to shift the weight so she could tie a tough knot when both ends of the material met, but she'd got it done in the end.

She felt like lying next to him, but she couldn't bring herself to do so... She wanted to... but then - he'd left her. So... wouldn't it be payback if _she_ left _him_?

Yet she couldn't. Not when he could be _dead_. Not when he could be just... _faking_ it.

Angelica perched on the side of the bed, eyes fixed in desperation as she prayed to God he wasn't faking it... that she _had _actually helped him in some way, because she knew he'd be grateful... _if he ever woke up._

She glanced over his now covered wound, some of the red had seeped through, leaving brown blotches over the strip. It looked painful. It wasn't any ordinary sword if it had left a wound like that...

"Please wake up..." she whispered, slowly leaning back so her head rested over his legs that were behind her, her own still hanging over the side of the bed. "_Please..._ just, for once... do something that _I _want you to do! Because if you _don't_ wake up... _I - I_ don't know what I'll do! You're my help Jack... My only true home... and if I don't have home... then I have nothing."

Her head lifted slightly, brown eyes large with hope as they landed on his face.

"Please," she breathed, squeezing her eyes shut and gripping onto the cross that was once again around her neck; a saddened quiver now broke through her voice. "Please Jack... _Please,_ this is such a boring way to die! Please, you know that! You don't want to die like this, do you?"

_"Die?! What? Who's dyin' - "_

She gasped and opened her eyes, smiling as a single joyous tear rolled down a cheek.

Well, that was until he let out a shrill, girl-like cry.

"_AHHHHHH! WHAT_... Why do I... _hurt?!"_

He winced and hissed, attempting to sit himself up until a wave of aching and stinging rushed through his nerves. He let out another shout, settling down when Angelica tipped him back into a more comfortable position.

"_Eh?! _Why am I half dressed?" he asked, sounding dizzy and far away, which meant he probably wouldn't take in his response, whether he received one or not. "I thought... me an' you were - "

"You left me before we could, _remember_?"

"No... _No I didn't_."

"Of course you_ didn't_, now never mind that, do you hurt anywhere else?"

"No... "

"G - "

_"Welllllllll..."_ Jack interrupted, dragging out the word to catch her attention as his eyes widened, looking brighter and wilder than ever. "I do hurt on my mouth actually."

She narrowed her eyes, crawling over the covers to stare him in the face.

"_Really _Jack? Well perhaps me _gagging_ you would help?"

"Nah, that wasn't what I _entirely_ had in mind, love..."

"Oh I know _exactly_ what you had in mind, you slimy b - "

He sighed, "And there I was thinkin' you were bein' all nice to me."

She set her jaw, and gave him the dirtiest, most disgusted look she could do... It brought an amused smirk onto his face, which inside, Angelica was happy to see; she could tell he was being brave because... that cut looked like it hurt - _a lot._

"You're_ injured_ Jack, I'd hardly punch you in the face and then ask you whether you'd want to take part in sword's play, would I?"

"I don't know, sounds kinda fun... I mean... the sword part... not the... _punchy wunchy _part."

"I'm trying to be nice for once, so just take this as prized time." she said, keeping on subject, but she could see in his eyes that he was just itching to go off subject completely.

"So why did I leave then?" Jack wondered, frowning as he moved his stare away from her, not wanting to show the pain in his eyes. She sighed, lying down next to him, on her side so that she could be as near to his face as possible.

"Who knows? You've done it plenty of times before. I knew that _you_ could never work _yourself_ out, so _I _had no hope really. You're just too complicated."

He smiled and made a noise of disagreement, head turning and gaze rising to face her head on.

"Nope, actually I'm quite simple to read."

She held back a laugh... well... No, she _tried to._

"_Simple?!_ Oh... well, _you're _your simple!" she replied, gasping for air from her giggling.

A look of confusion washed over his features as she began to laugh again, which then made him smile too. She was complicated to him, and he was complicated to her. Great, seemed simple enough.

"But yeah, I usually make up an excuse to get out of things - _you_ know that! And plus, usually I actually remember what I've said, because unfortunately I'm a _great_ continuous liar. Who hardly _ever _makes a mistake."

She rolled her eyes. "So what are you trying to say?"

"I wasn't me when I left this room Angelica, I was... _someone else."_

She blinked at him, looking very unfazed.

"What?"

"Well, how'd y'think I've got this?" he questioned, motioning to his bandage.

"I-It just appeared."

"Yep. And wounds don't just come from _nowhere _do they?" he said in an accusing tone. His smile fell and was replaced with a stern line, his chocolate eyes losing the usual playful kick they always bared.

Angelica could now see where he was going with this. And she wasn't going to stand for it.

"What! Jack... I would never do this!" she protested, gawping at him in disbelief at what he was accusing her of doing.

"You _would_! You've been plannin' this all along! I know it! Why else would you give me back my ship unless there was somethin' in it for you... say, _my soul?!"_

"Don't you even _dare - "_

"You want to kill me, you've wanted me dead ever since I apparently ruined your life by killing your father - "

"No."

"You _do. _There's that passion in your eyes, that flare that just wants me dead - "

"_No."_

"Well there's no point denying it Sweetness! It's obvious from the look in your eyes!"

_"No. You're wrong."_

"Oh yeah? Then what is it then? Why are you _honestly _here?! To help me? _Nah_, didn't think so. You're just here to slowly ease me into the skeleton club, where everyone is so at peace, that all they do for entertainment is play cards and talk about the girl that got away, and then moan over their beloved over and over, who turned out to be their murderess - "

Angelica growled and tugged on the sash covering his wound, passionately pressing her lips into him with such fiery flare and devious desire that Jack closed his eyes and completely ignored the burning sting over the front of his torso.

He moaned, from the pain as he raised his arms to run his hands through her hair, and from how Angelica was making him lose track of events altogether.

They lost themselves into a lustful frenzy for a few seconds more, before she pulled away, facing Jack's hooded eyes and playful grin.

"I'm not here to _hate you _Jack..." she whispered, twisting the beads on his beard and making him feel on an excited edge. "I think you know why I'm here..." He nodded, much like a child when they've lost an argument - but he was overly satisfied with losing the battle this time... He was beginning to see an appeal to losing towards her...

He was nearing her face again, their lips brushing against each other's.

"I'd better go." she breathed, dragging herself away from him and standing up from the bed.

"What? No... But..."

"Yes... You need some rest. If you hadn't noticed you have a slash down your chest, unless you've just forgotten?"

"So? It... It doesn't even hurt." he lied, throwing a little pout on his face.

She shook her head, smiling.

She turned, leaving slowly over the creaking floorboards, followed by complaints from Jack about why it was better if she stayed with him... She left nonetheless, although it was quite cute and amusing to see him pleading for her to stay with him.

"Please! Oh come on... W-What if it happens again? What if you come back tomorrow an' I'm dead? What if I can't go t'sleep?! Okay okay, what if Barbossa suddenly appears like this gash? Or what if mermaids jump through the window and eat me alive? Or what if I - _errrr_- turn into a woman?! What if - "

"Goodnight Jack."

She slammed the door.

He sighed.

"Goodnight Angelica."


End file.
